Ash to Ashes - 278th Hunger Games
' WARNING: These Games contain mature references and swearing.' Introduction Billie here with yet another Games. I've put my rebellion fanfiction on hold because I'm losing ideas on how I could carry out the whole story of the fanfiction, and after reading an old Games I hosted a few months ago: The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games, I kinda wanna write a detailed Games again. I also figured that I had a higher of chance of writing a successful Games on this Wiki rather than on the THG Wiki. Backstory These Games are set 44 years after the events of The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games. The rebellion of those Games failed due to betrayals within the Rebels and The Capitol gaining more power than ever, despite how much determination and effort had been put into bringing down President Maysall. But will the District 8 tributes be Rebels, like their predecessors 44 years ago? If so, can they lead the successful rebellion that many yearned for? Rules (please read) # Please answer any polls provided. I may desperately need your opinion. # No Mary Sue tributes. They will be refused. # No reservations. # The more you are active, the higher the chance is of your tribute(s) surviving. # Please provide Lunaiis. Anime avatars (created on Rinmaru.com) are allowed. # Please give me links to your tributes. # Tribute limit of 4. # District 0, The Capitol and District 13 tributes allowed. # Have fun! I'll be including some surprises. Arena The theme of this year's Games is volcanoes. A volcano has been placed in the middle of the arena to show the tributes how extreme The Capitol was willing to be in order to eliminate the Rebels 44 years ago. The volcano has been placed near the Cornucopia to increase the death toll during the Bloodbath (the volcano will be activated at random times by the Gamemakers). The shape of the arena is a hexagon and each corner of the hexagon contains something different. volcano 278th hunger games.jpg|The volcano mountain 278th hunger games.jpg|The mountain castle 278th hunger games.jpg|The castle Foresthideout.jpg|The forest (cabin not included) Tributes Lunaii Gallery The lunaiis of this year's tributes :3 Paigeeeee.png|Paige Trent, The Capitol Female Emil Grace.png|Emil Grace, The Capitol Male Avatar-363214.png|Cassidy Charm, District 0 Female AquiloHudson.png|Aquilo Hudson, District 0 Male DraydenHax.png|Drayden Hax, District 1 Male HopeLiavanova.png|Hope Liavanova, District 1 Female TallulahDavis.png|Talullah Firethorn, District 2 Female SolusValere.png|Solus Valeer, District 2 Male District 3 - Shira Teresa.png|Shira Teresa, District 3 Female MilesReworp.png|Miles Reworp, District 3 Male Dylan Murrow.png|Dylan Murrow, District 4 Male Avatar-7-.png|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female Matttt.png|Matt Hamil, District 5 Male Jynx Corradini.png|Jynx Corradini, District 5 Female Imageedit 1 6248972021.gif|Honeysuckle Farren, District 6 Female Zulfikar Zambrano.png|Zulfikar Zambrano, District 6 Male Bryony.png|Bryony Mapleblossom, District 7 Female Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff, District 7 Male Intarsia.png|Intarsia Silket, District 8 Female Tiberius Rommel.png|Tiberius Rommel, District 8 Male District 9 - Calliope Antio.png|Calliope Antio, District 9 Female District 9 - Jacob Antio.png|Jacob Antio, District 9 Male Avatar-3-112.png|Irene Watson, District 10 Female Avatar-1-.png|Jamieson Erie, District 10 Male Rosetta Anippe.png|Rosetta Anippe, District 11 Female Avatar-3-11.png|Tobias Drew, District 11 Male Pinkhair.png|Lauren Lopez, District 12 Female FalkAvian.png|Falk Avian, District 12 Male Rsbrtn.png|Marilyn Dawn, District 13 Female District 13 - Julian Veritas.png|Julian Veritas, District 13 Male Other Characters Lunaiis To be updated with new characters regularly. deliliah greenwood.png|Deliliah Greenwood, Head Gamemaker of the 278th Hunger Games and the President's secret lover president rhydaniel saral.png|Rhydaniel Saral, the newly proclaimed President of Panem Alicia morston.png|Alicia Morston, the escort of The Capitol Reapings (3rd Person) (1 POV) The Capitol It was Saturday morning and just two hours to go until the reaping was about to start. Upbeat citizens were waking up as early as possible to have preparation time. The scorching sunshine beamed over The Capitol and white, cotton candy like clouds sailed through the pastel blue skies. On the front windows of shops were merchandise of the Games. T-shirts with President Saral's face on, toy weapons and even replicas of the wigs of each district's escort. Of course, like every year, some space was left for the merchandise of each tribute, once the reapings were concluded. One of the people who went past one of the shops went by the name (which was actually his alias, his true name being Bligh Magali) of Emil Grace, who, alongside his siblings, was not from The Capitol at all, but from District 4. He was a handsome young man, with light blonde hair and sea blue eyes with grey flecks. He was 16 but how he currently dressed, in a sparkling red suit and a strawberry red wig, made him look at least five years older than his actual age. He was returning home from a long night at work, which could be seen by the constant rubbing of his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles around them. After around five minutes, Emil walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the flat, the current residence of the three siblings. It was Aurora Grace (a.k.a Ianthe Magali) who opened the door. "Yay, you're home!" Aurora bear hugged her older brother. In public, Emil and Aurora acted like father and daughter. Aurora was the youngest of the three siblings, being 12 (it was her birthday today). But her appearance, long and wavy blonde hair that reached up to her midback, grey blue eyes and freckles, made her look younger. "You look cute." Emil remarked, smiling and holding his younger sister in his arms before letting go. Emil stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. In the kitchen was Amity Grace (a.k.a Cliona Magali), the middle child of the siblings. Like Emil, makeup and dressing up in The Capitol's fashion made her look older than what she really was, a 15 year old. "I made sure Ianthe had some breakfast." Amity had finished cleaning the last of the plates which had been on the counter. Aurora was in the lounge, watching the TV. It was Aurora's 12th birthday today but instead of jolly celebrations, there was a sense of gloom and fear. Proof of this could be seen in Amity. She wasn't her usual happy, confident self. "Bligh, what if you get reaped? And what if either me or Ianthe gets reaped alongside you?" Emil hugged his sister and whispered in her ear: "Listen to me. There's several people in The Capitol who are as bloodthirsty as the kids in District 1 and District 2 that continue to uphold the Careers alliance tradition. If any of us get reaped, it's most likely that one of those bloodthirsty people will volunteer to be in our place. So there's still hope of us getting back to District 4." ******** On the other side of The Capitol, lived a sullen fifteen year old named Paige Trent. She lived in an old house with her siblings, Saige and Rogue Trent. Paige had a dark secret that she kept hidden. She murdered a bully of Rogue's, Olivia Carpenter, after Olivia was constantly tormenting Rogue. Olivia tried to torment Paige too but Paige was headstrong and didn't take Olivia's bullshit. She sat in the near bare lounge, angry as the murder replayed over and over again in her mind. Rogue entered the lounge, Saige by her side. Rogue was wearing a leather jacket with a violet floor length dress. Saige wore a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and white trainers. "Paige, are you okay?" asked Rogue. Paige quickly snapped away from her disturbing flashbacks. "Yeah. I'm alright." Paige replied simply. Saige was standing there, sucking his thumb. After five minutes, the bell of The Capitol sounded. It was time for the citizens to get to the Mansion. ******** The Grace siblings slowly walked to the Mansion. Emil was no longer wearing the sparkling red suit. He was wearing a green suit with a wig that was the same colour as the suit. Amity was no longer worrying either. She looked normal, holding Aurora's hand. Emil must have done a good job of reassuring her. Once they reached the outside of the Mansion, Emil turned to face Aurora. He took out a white envelope from the inside of his suit. "Happy birthday, princess." He made sure to keep up the father act. Aurora opened the envelope to find that there was 500 Panem coins. It was half of what Emil had earned that week. "Thank you Daddy." Aurora smiled and tightly hugged her "father". Even in a gloomy time like this, Aurora could still be happy. Then Emil turned to Amity. "Remember what I said earlier. If I'm reaped, there's still hope of us getting back to District 4." Emil kissed both of his sisters on the forehead before parting ways with them. Even though Emil and Amity looked older than what they really were and Aurora younger, the Peacekeepers still had the siblings' true ages on their database. The outside of the Mansion was split into two barriers. The right hand barrier was for the males and the left hand barrier was for the females. Unlike the reapings of the districts, the females and the males of all ages were all together in their respective barriers. Aurora and Amity were escorted into the left hand barrier, whilst Emil was shoved into the right hand barrier. ******** Paige was hardly fazed. She was not sullen now, but rather emotionless. She stood in the barrier, wearing a pink vest with jeans and sneakers that matched the vest. Her raven black hair had been shoved up into a ponytail. President Saral was about to finish his speech. This year's Head Gamemaker (and lover), Deliliah Greenwood was by his side, wearing her trademark red dress with a droplet-shaped cut around the cleavage area. "Tributes, I personally thank you for your bravery and sacrifice. As the old saying goes, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." As President Saral stepped down from his speaker's podium, most of The Capitol's citizens were in an uproar of excitement. Even after two centuries, The Capitol had never changed (excluding those who had the mindset of the rebels two centuries ago). But then again, it could be down to the Presidents were continuously abolishing and re-establishing the Games. In a stark contrast, those standing in the two barriers (of course, with exceptions like Paige and Emil) looked like they were about to break down into tears. Suddenly, the clinking of high heels could be heard through the speakers. It was the arrival of the newly instated escort. ******** "Hello, ladies and gentleman." The escort was beautiful. She had silky blonde hair and warm amber eyes. She wore a hot pink floor length gown that was sequined from top to bottom. During her arrival onto the podium, many jaws of girls who wanted to be her and boys who wanted to date her dropped. "My name is Alicia Morston and I am gladly honored to be The Capitol's new escort." The Capitol once again cheered in an uproar. Alicia giggled at the reception she was receiving. "Why thank you for such a lovely reception. But we must get down to what's really important. The reapings." The atmosphere went silent as Alicia dipped her hand into the male reaping bowl. Aurora crossed her fingers, hoping that Emil wasn't picked whilst Amity stood and watched anxiously. Emil did not even flinch. "Emil Grace." Inside, the calling of his name made Emil feel like a knife had plunged into his heart and slowly twisted. But on the outside, he maintained a hard exterior. The reapings did not completely ruin Emil's hopes of getting back to District 4 to find out what had happened to his parents. He just had to win. But as a victor, it would much harder to follow through with his plans to the amount of publicity he'd receive. Aurora, on the other hand, was completely distraught. She uncrossed her fingers and prepared to cry. She was oblivious to everything. Before Aurora could cry however, Amity looked into her sister's eyes. "Aurora, everything will okay." Whilst Amity tried to reassure Aurora, who was now fighting back her tears and was listening to Amity, Emil made his way onto the middle platform, which was in between the two barriers. The platform was normally used for the chariot parade and that was later to come. ******** "And now for the female tribute." The atmosphere once again went silent as the female tribute was about to be reaped. Emil watched the reaping, ignoring the people (including Amity and Aurora) on either side of him. "Paige Trent." Unlike Emil, Paige didn't feel agonising pain inside. She looked completely normal. Rogue, on the other hand, did not. She didn't cry but she wanted to. Saige didn't have a clue as to what was going on and resorted to nothing else but sucking his thumb. Paige, who was speechless as well as emotionless, made her way onto the platform to join Emil. "The Capitol, here are the tributes that will represent The Capitol for this year's Hunger Games." The upbeat citizens cheered in an uproar once more, until Emil and Paige walked into the Mansion. Training Scores Alliances The tributes whose names that have been striked through are the tributes that have currently died. Those in bold are the leaders of that alliance. Those in italic are the second-in-command of that alliance. Careers Hope Liavanova (1), Solus Valeer (2), Talullah Firethorn (2), Emilia Oswald (4), Tiberius Rommel (8), Lauren Lopez (12) Anti-Careers District 10 Alliance Irene Watson (10), Jamieson Erie (10) District 4 and 9 Alliance Dylan Murrow (4), Calliope Antio (9), Jacob Antio (9), District 0, 3 and 13 Alliance Cassidy Charm (0), Miles Reworp (3), Shira Teresa (3), Matt Hamil (5), Bryony Mapleblossom (7), Julian Veritas (13), District 5 and 8 Alliance Paige Trent (Capitol), Jynx Corradini (5), Intarsia Silket (8) Capitol and District 6 Alliance Emil Grace (Capitol), Honeysuckle Farren (6) Loners Jayson Huff (7), Tobias Drew (11), Falk Avian (12), Marilyn Dawn (13) District 6 and 11 Alliance Zulfikar Zambrano (6), Rosetta Anippe (11) Recorded Deaths A Volcanic Bloodbath (Morning of Day 1) Jayson Huff, District 7 I was in the tube, which would lift me up into the arena. It was just a matter of seconds before I would be in the arena, waiting for that countdown at the Cornucopia to end. I wore my special golden medallion with pride. Besides my axe, it was the only thing I had an emotional connection to. My heart was pounding like crazy, but I wasn't anxious. I was prepared. An adrenaline rush flowed through me. But it was no ordinary adrenaline rush. It was a rush that was similar to the one I had right after I had slayed the bear that gave me my scar. "Good luck Jayson. You can do this for District 7." My stylist, Aleonia, praised me earlier. Now, she was standing, watching me ascend up into the arena whilst doing the three-finger salute, as a way of saying goodbye. I decided to close my eyes. Once the tube stopped ascending, I opened my eyes. What I saw was not good. There was a gigantic volcano next to the Cornucopia, and lava was already snaking it's way down it. During the countdown, I quickly tried to make a mental note in my head of how to avoid the lava. My tactic was to cross the lava where it's width was the smallest so I wouldn't get burnt. I didn't bother to observe the other tributes because I didn't care about them. Once the countdown had ended, I put my plan into action and it worked. The people surrounding me were either fighting or being close to being burnt alive in the lava stream. Marilyn Dawn, District 13 I had managed to grab a backpack when I saw the blade of a sword coming my way. Someone was using a sword as a throwing knife. Quickly, I kneeled down and dodged the sword. I opened up my backpack and took out what was in my backpack, a katana, whilst watching the sword eventually land into a tree. Before I could get up, I was immediately tackled to the ground. The heat of the lava clashed against my neck and my hair was slowly burning away. It was the girl from 1 who threw the sword in my direction and was now restricting me from moving. She was pinning me down, stopping me from getting up. She was planning to give me a long, painful death. I could feel the heat from the lava getting hotter and hotter to the point that it became unbearable. Suddenly, I gained an urge to move due to the heat. I was gaining more power and dominance over the girl, thanks to the heat. I was able to grip my katana and use it to stab Hope in her right side. She immediately let go of me and I finally got up. She was now wincing in pain, making her the weaker one. And I was not going to stop there. I was not going to die. I won't allow it. The emotional side of me was not here right now. Only the courageous me was here. And I was going to use my courage to win this fight. I felt like a completely different person. I kicked the girl in her injury, making her wince in pain even more. I had become violently addicted to kicking her so much that her blood could be seen on my shoe. Miles Reworp, District 3 I was currently with my district partner, Shira. After some persuading during group training, I was let into her alliance. The other members of the alliance were Cassidy from District 0, Matt from 5, Bryony from 7 and Julian from 13. I was observing the occurances of the bloodbath from some bushes. We were in the bushes to talk about a plan of retrieving the members of the alliance and where we'll meet up, but the constant fights (no one had died yet) taking place distracted us. The girl from 1, whose name was Hope, I think, was in a battle royale with Marilyn of 13. Currently, Marilyn looked like she was going to win the fight and kill Hope. Most of my alliance members had luckily managed to escape the Bloodbath (we planned to go and retrieve everyone once the members got out of the Bloodbath safely), except for Cassidy. She was getting as much supplies as she can, but it wouldn't be long before one of the Careers or even a loner would target her. "Miles, we need to go and get Cassidy." "I know." I replied, continuing to watch the Bloodbath. As soon as we thought that Cassidy was going to get out safely, she was slashed in the leg by with an axe. The axe turned out to be Jayson's. "Go and get her! And be careful!" ordered Shira. "Okay." I gestured with my hands for her to calm down before I ran out of the bushes. I had no weapons and I didn't need to either, as I only had to get Cassidy. Immediately, the Careers had me in their sights. But this didn't faze me. "Miles, there you are." Cassidy was clutching her leg wound. I helped her up and across the lava, which had formed a moat around the Cornucopia. I made sure I got Cassidy out of the Bloodbath quickly. Luckily, we managed to dodge any weapons. "Shira..." Cassidy looked so tired. But she managed to retrieve two backpacks, which had some good supplies in. "We need to get this wound hea-" "Don't worry, I can heal myself. There's no need to worry about me." Cassidy revealed, interrupting Shira. As we prepared to leave the bushes and go to the forest, BOOM! Hope Liavanova, District 1 I couldn't allow this. A girl from an outlying district was beating me to death. I had dominated the girl from 13 earlier but now, she had the upper hand. Whilst I was trying to defend myself, BOOM! ''' The first cannon of the Games had sounded. I didn't see what was going on, but I did hear the voice of my fellow Career, Tiberius. "Thanks Talullah." I assumed from this that the person whose cannon had sounded had attacked Tiberius and Talullah saved Tiberius by murdering the person. I couldn't let my curiosity get the better of me right now. I was in a fight and I couldn't let this measly girl win. Despite how much pain I was in, I found the strength to grab an unused dagger and slashed her in the face with it. She immediately clutched her face. I took the next opportunites to weaken the girl. Now, we were equal. Slowly, I got used to the pain. Surprisingly, it was the pain that gave me this strength over the girl. I was able to floor her, dagger in hand, whilst blood was pouring out of my sides. The girl had changed her attitude. Her temporary courage had gone. She was now crying. "I'll end your misery for you." I didn't even need to try. I got irritated by her crying and dragged her over to the lava. I kneeled beside her and with a tight grip, I dipped her face into the lava. She let out blood curdling screams and eventually died. '''BOOM! The heat of the lava was so overwhelming. So overwhelming that I simultaneously fainted. Tobias Drew, District 11 Damn. I watched the events of the bloodbath so far (from a tree) and I gotta say, this year is gonna be pretty brutal. There may have been hardly any deaths but the brutality of the deaths that actually took place was evident. I saw one of the Career girls dip this girl's head into the lava circle that formed around the Cornucopia and another girl, also a Career I think, slashed some kid's throat for attacking, what looked like, the boy from 8. I ignored the airships that came to take away the kid with the slashed throat and the lava victim. Instead of watching them ascend up into the top of the arena with the bodies, I had being eying up a bag that had been hidden around the back of the Cornucopia. No one had touched this bag because they were distracted by the weapons on offer at the front and the lava moat or circle, whatever. But it wasn't like the other bags. This bag had something shiny sticking out of it and that's why I had been eying it up in the first place. Only the Careers remained at the Cornucopia. They had some sort of map and one of them, the boy from 2, was pointing towards the castle. Maybe they were going to try and takeover the castle but there's a possibility that the alliance with the kids from 3 and 0 in it could be in control of it. Anyway, that was none of my business. The girl from 12, Lauren, was leaning against the right side of the Cornucopia. I decided to just go for it and run past her to get to the bag. I jumped out of the tree and sprinted towards the bag. Unfortunately, as soon as I picked up the bag, Lauren had detected me. I was able to act quickly. Before she could harm me with her spear, I threw a nearby rock, aiming for her head. The rock bounced off her head and she immediately fell to the floor. I headed for the flower fields. I found a small den, inside some bushes. There I opened up my backpack... I couldn't believe it. I had some amazing supplies. The shiny thing turned out to be the blade of a scythe, my best weapon. And what else I found was out of the ordinary... A cheeseburger. A fresh, hot cheeseburger. In an instant, I wolfed down the cheeseburger. BOOM! That must be Lauren's cannon. She must have more or likely died from blunt force trauma, as the rock I used to kill her was sharp and very hard. Friendly Negotiations (Afternoon of Day 1) Emil Grace, The Capitol It had been an hour since the cannons of those who died in the bloodbath sounded. There were three. Usually, the cannons were to signalise the end of the bloodbath. Me and my ally, Honeysuckle, took shelter in the small village. We had some good supplies between us. I retrieved a trident and Honeysuckle managed to collect about ten apples and four ham sandwiches. "Are you okay, Honeysuckle?" She seemed to be very distressed. "Yeah, I'm okay." She clearly wasn't okay. She looked like she wanted to cry. It was Honeysuckle who came to me in the first place. During training, she spotted me slashing some dummies with a trident and asked me if I wanted to ally with her. Immediately, I saw in her some sort of resemblance to both Cliona and Ianthe. Speaking of Cliona and Ianthe, I wonder if they're okay. I could imagine how they must have felt right now. Clliona would be looking after Ianthe, who would probably be sat at the TV screen, crossing her fingers in desperation of wanting me to get home safely. Because of this (the resemblance she bore), I agreed to ally with her. But really, it was now a matter of protecting one another. Suddenly, I could hear some voices. And footsteps getting louder and louder. We had company. In the village. Calliope Antio, District 9 I was walking in the small village, with Jacob beside me. Dylan was tagging along behind us. We had gained two backpacks in the bloodbath. One of the backpacks contained my weapon, a curved sword, Jacob's weapon, four throwing knives and Dylan's weapon, well, some more throwing knives. We had more "signature" weapons but they were to be gained. The other had some basic food and drink supplies. I quickly glanced at Jacob. We've been through so much together as brother and sister. The Games made us realise that the past doesn't matter anymore, as we need each other to survive. I had just turned my attention back towards where I was going when Dylan unexpectedly talked (which made me "jump out of my skin"). "Look, up there." He pointed towards one of the cottages ahead. I could make out two small blurs. "Guys, there are others in the village." I say to Jacob and Dylan. "No sh*t, Sherlock." Dylan remarked. I didn't want to fight, so I didn't take my weapon out. But I was cautious and aware. I walked over to the people slowly, until I recognised them as the girl from 6 and the boy from The Capitol, Emil. They were standing on the roof of the cottage. Both were holding their weapons, which reflected the light from the artificially made sun. This made it look like their weapons had diamonds on it. "We don't want to fight you. We're not the Careers." I wanted to talk Emil and his companion into putting down their weapons. But I knew from the look in their eyes that this was going to be a hard task. "But he's from a Career district." The girl pointed at Dylan, who was rolling his eyes. "I'm from a Career district though Honeysuckle." Guessing from this, Emil mustn't really be from The Capitol then. "Look, how about we form a deal? We can work together to defend the small village from other tributes. Then we'll leave you guys alone. But if you betray us or let other tributes into the village without telling us, then there'll be bad blood." It was Jacob's idea for a deal. "It's a deal." Emil and Honeysuckle agreed to the deal. Once we came to an agreement, me, Jacob and Dylan settled for a cottage that was a few metres away from Emil's and Honeysuckle's cottage. Questions, Tended Injuries and Wine (Night of Day 1) Cassidy Charm, District 0 I'm okay. I tended to my leg injury. It made me curious as to why Jayson slashed me with his axe. Maybe it was on purpose to get me to let go of the backpacks or it could have been accidental. I'll never know. All of my alliance was here. We had settled in some caves near the mountains. But we weren't planning on staying here for long as our sights were set on the grand old castle, which just happened to be near the mountains. "Guys, the Careers will more or likely want the castle too." said Julian, saying what I was thinking. "I'm not scared of those puny Careers. And those cannons earlier could have all been Careers so there's probably more of us than there are of them." Matt suggested. "Even if there is more of us than there are Careers, there's still the possibility of us losing. They're all strong, fierce fighte-" "Oooh, wine." Hope Liavanova, District 1 I woke up from a bad dream. Turns out, I had been using my backpack as a pillow. It was nighttime already. Wow, it only felt like an hour ago, I had killed the 13 girl. My fellow Careers were sat on the space that the lava moat, which had cooled down, surrounded. They were talking about the events of this morning. Who was it that Talullah killed? Where's Lauren? Are we still going to try and takeover the castle? "Talullah, who was it that you killed in order to protect Tiberius?" I asked her. They looked startled, as if they didn't know that I'd just woke up. "That kid from 12, the boy." She replied. So I guess that mystery was solved. "Where's Lauren?" was my next question, but it was directed towards all of my alliance. "Yeah, about that...she's dead. Head was hit by a rock that we found lying next to her." Solus informed me. Bad way to go. "And are we still going to try and takeover the castle?" I asked, asking my final question. "Yeah." Tiberius replied. "Now will you please stop with the questions." "Yeah. I've got the information that I needed to know now." Bryony Mapleblossom, District 7 I opened my backpack to find two big bottles of wine. Immediately, I thought of a reason as to why The Capitol could have placed wine in the backpack. People aren't themselves when they're drunk. And when they're drunk, they're off guard. This makes it easier for others to attack them or to do something reckless, giving The Capitol another piece of entertainment. "Hey Bryony, hand us a bottle." Matt called for me to give him one of the wine bottles. Knowing how impatient he can be, I give him the bottle in my left hand. "Please...drink-" Before I could finish my sentence, Matt was already chugging the bottle. "responsibly." Knowing it was hopeless to stop my alliance members from drinking, I handed over the other wine bottle. Half an hour later... The majority of my alliance were drunk and stumbling around everywhere. I hadn't touched a drop of it. "Come on Bryony, drink!" Miles was encouraging me to drink. He was shoving the wine bottle in my face. I know what The Capitol are trying to do. They're trying to weaken us. And I ain't falling for it. The person who was the most drunk was actually Julian. He kept falling over the rocks that were scattered within the cave. A little too close to the edge of the cave (which was pretty high up in the mountains). "Watch-me. Bry-, yo- watch-ing?" He was asking me if I was watching him. "Yes." I replied. I knew that something tragic was going to happen. I quickly leapt up from my spot on the cave floor in case something happened. And that's when tragedy stuck. BOOM! Julian had only just tumbled out of the cave to his death. I stood at the edge of the cave and looked down to make out a small crimson red spot. Blood. We're not going to survive if we're under the influence of alcohol. The fallen of Day 1 (in district order) Falk Avian, District 12 Lauren Lopez, District 12 Julian Veritas, District 13 Marilyn Dawn, District 13 Dawn of the Dead (Day 2) Irene Watson, District 10 I had a nice sleep. I was only woken up once and that was by a cannon. According to Jamieson, the cannon belonged to Julian from 13. Currently, we're at the beach. The artifical morning sun was beaming down upon us. "You okay?" Jamieson asked me, giving me a simple smile. I didn't see the point in lying. The Ending I didn't feel like continuing with this. I started these Games at a bad time, whilst I was still at school. So the victor is Emil Grace. Congratulations to Sambaroses. So what happened? (Events are in order) *Vampires roamed the arena and killed the remaining loners. *Emilia fell in love with one of these vampires and ran off with them. The vampire eventually died, causing Emilia to commit suicide. *The remaining Careers were wiped out miraculously by the hungover 0, 3 and 13 alliance over the castle (in a Red Wedding kind of way, just not a wedding). Although the Careers were wiped out, the 0, 3 and 13 alliance suffered some heavy losses. Two of the alliance members died, leaving three remaining. *Dylan betrayed Calliope and Jacob. Calliope tracked Dylan down and killed him. *Calliope and Jacob eventually allied with Emil and Honeysuckle. Honeysuckle grew paranoid with the progress of time. *The rest of the 0, 3 and 13 alliance died from the injuries they sustained in the battle over the castle. *The District 10 and District 6 and 11 alliances fought each other. Rosetta was the only survivor and went on to become a loner. *Honeysuckle and Calliope became two completely different people. Honeysuckle was convinced Calliope was going to take Emil away from her. Calliope didn't even like Emil in that way and she had to care for Jacob. Calliope killed Honeysuckle. This caused Emil to turn against Calliope. Jacob tried to get them to calm down but it was too late. Emil had successfully killed Calliope. *Jacob vowed to avenge his sister but Emil killed him too. *The District 5 and 8 alliance was the only alliance that didn't collapse to betrayal. They vowed to protect each other until the very end. *The remaining tributes were killed by an angry Emil. The Games had completely changed him into a different person than who he started off as. *Emil was crowned victor and he returned to his siblings. After a few years, he went back to his normal self but he would never forget the Games. Category:Hunger Games Category:The Targaryen of District 4